


Clarice's shadow

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Clarice's shadow [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will accidentally kills Clarice, and Hannibal comes for him.





	Clarice's shadow

Three years ago Will Graham killed Clarice Starling. He didn’t mean to do it, but he shot her while trying to hit Francis Dolarhyde. Dolarhyde had only been injured, and Will had gotten the better of him, beating him to death with a rock. Clarice did not live. She breathed her last in Will’s arms.  
Dolarhyde had kidnapped her, Jack Crawford’s pride and joy, and he sent Will after her.  
He lived to regret that.  
Will was set free, only being guilty of accidentally shooting Clarice, and he could claim self defense for killing Francis. He left the FBI and never spoke to Jack again.

*  
“She was Hannibal’s favorite,” said Bedelia du Maurier.  
“I know,” Will said. “He solved the Buffalo Bill case with her and since then he loved her.”  
“He will come for you,” Bedelia said.  
“I know,” Will said “ I barely met the man, and I still feel it. I’m an empath, if you recall.”  
“So you know what to expect.”  
“Do you? You sold him for gold and an interview with Freddie. “  
Bedelia looked scared and took a drink.

*  
Will never spoke to Alana either. She had loved Clarice, and she couldn’t face him. He heard that she married Margot Verger, the heir to a fortune after the death of her brother. Beverly spoke to him, and he could sense both pity and compassion.  
He still drank himself to distraction and waited for Lecter.

*  
So the devil came and Will welcomed him.  
“You came,” he said “I knew you would. You came for Chilton and now you’ve come to kill me.”  
“You took the life a of a fair angel.”  
“Yes. So I expect you to take my life.”  
“I don’t hate you, Will.”  
“No?”  
“You didn’t mean it.”  
“She’s still dead.”  
“Indeed. So I will take your life to be mine.”  
“Which means?”  
“I need a companion. She woke that need in me. We would make the world burn.”  
“If you wish.”  
“You are an avenging angel, a Patroclus to my Achilles.”  
“I would be,” Will said.  
“Come join me,” the devil said and Will nodded.  
Hannibal kissed him and Will let himself be seduced by the monster he had always feared and felt the darkness claim him utterly with sighs and moans of pleasure.


End file.
